Welcome To The Camp
Plot SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward find themselves entering a camp where people get brainwashed to worship The Chosen One. Transcript scene goes to SpongeBob napping in his house watching TV Perch Perkins (On News Channel): Just in! All residential houses have been invaded by Wild Sea Rats! SpongeBob: Sea Rats? Anything but Sea Rats!! Perch Perkins (On News Channel): Wait, they might be Wild Resident Eating Piranhas! SpongeBob: ARGH!! No, definitely Sea Rats! Just Sea Rats! Perch Perkins (On News Channel): Wait...Oh, they're just Sea Rats. If you carry on watching this news report and haven't gotten out of your house yet...What are you doing and do you have a High IQ? SpongeBob: Pfft, it's probably a sham...It had me scared for a second. I'm gonna get a snack from the kitchen and wait till' this thing reveals to be just a prank. gets off his sofa, walks into the kitchen and picks up a can of Salty Sea Soda SpongeBob: Hey, Gary! Where are you?! Gary! GARY!! Hm, how strange. He's usually waiting to go outside in the backyard at this time...Hm... runs upstairs in his house to see Gary fighting with a Wild Sea Rat over Gary's Snail Food SpongeBob: YIKES!! GARY!! That thing is WILD!! You need to stay away from it! smacks the Wild Sea Rat into SpongeBob's Treasure Chest, SpongeBob shuts the treasure chest and locks it inside SpongeBob: Gary, I appreciate you trying to help but what have I told you about interacting with wild dirty creatures? Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: No, we will not need to move out of the house until someone comes and. cleans it out. I'm pretty sure that was the only on-...Oh my. Wild Sea Rat climbs up SpongeBob's Diving Board Ladders, does a jump on the bed and lands on SpongeBob's Face SpongeBob: ARGH!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!! GARY GET THIS WILD THING OFF ME!! knocked onto the ground and gets body slammed by the Rat OW!! Gary: MEOOOW!! the Rat by his teeth and swings it out of the window SpongeBob: up Black Eye Gary, I'm pretty sure that was all of th-...Oh come on. Rat is in tank with other Rats surrounding Really? How is that even possible? rat blows SpongeBob and Gary out of the house OW!! lands on a rock and Gary slowly floats down with a parachute coming out off his shell Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: Yes, yes...I'll call an exterminator...Arms...Few Hours Later to Fred Rechid So, when is the house gonna be clean? Fred Rechid: Um...About...5 Days. This place won't be safe until then. So, you better find somewhere to stay...Out of town of course, the hotels are even infested. SpongeBob: Oh, yikes...Well, I think I have a back up plan. on Fish Bowl If there's no water, a "SEA" rat won't be able to get in. Fred Rechid: I have no idea what you mean...Where would you find a place with no water in the OCEAN? Think of some logic mate. Just go somewhere out of town. Squidward: out of his house with a Sea Rat hanging from his nose SPONGEBOB!! GET THIS THING OFF ME! NOW!!! Fred Rechid: Oh my, that's one big nose. No wonder it wants to lay eggs in there. Squidward: WAIT, WHAT?! DON'T LET IT DO THAT!! GET IT OFF!! Fred Rechid: Sheesh, it's not that much of a big deal. Come yourself. some spray into his face killing the rat instantly There, done! Oh, you did have your eyes closed didn't you? It kinda, stings a little bit...Not much but... Squidward: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!! MY EYES!! Fred Rechid: Oh, look...A lunch break. I'll go eat it in the back of my van. into the back of his van and locks the doors ARGH!! SEA RAT!! jumps out of his rock holding up his lamp throwing it at a bunch of Sea Rats Patrick: Get away Chipmunks! I will have none of your Christmas Song Album Shenanigans! RUN!! SpongeBob: Patrick, those are Sea Rats...There's a big difference. Patrick: No there isn't.... SpongeBob: Don't worry people, there is still one hope. One hope that lies near JellyFish Fields in Bikini Bottom. Squidward: If it doesn't include Sea Rats or Jellyfishes, I'm in...Anything to get away from those things. SpongeBob: Gentlemen, put your fish bowls on. We're going to Sandy's Treedome. Patrick a Fish Bowl, Patrick puts it on Squidward a fish bowl and he puts it on Squidward: Wait a moment...Something just swum past my fa-...Oh, CRAP!! Sea Rat attacks him from inside of the Fish Bowl OH COME ON!! scene goes to SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick inside Sandy's Treedome. Gary is also there SpongeBob: Sandy, we're here to camp out until the Sea Rats go. Is that ok? Sandy: That's fine! I expected you'd come. I heard about it on the news. I'm at the top of my tree! SpongeBob: Ok! See you later! scene goes to SpongeBob relaxing at Sandy's Picnic Table SpongeBob: Well, this sure is nice. Me, Squidward, Patrick and Sandy all sharing one house...Oh, and Gary. Hey, where are you Gary? Gary! Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob. Want to play Hide And Seek? SpongeBob: Um, just hold Patrick....I'm trying to find Gary. You want to play Hide And Seek? Ok, then...I'll play! Patrick: Yay! I'll count to 20...Because I don't know how to count to 10...behind Tree 1...3...2...4... SpongeBob: Gary! Come on Gary! Ready or not, here I come! behind wooden box There you are Gary. up Gary and puts him on the ground Stay there, I don't want to look for you again... looks down at the box seeing that it says Acorn Delivery on a sticker that is on the box SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy! Should I open up this box for you?! Sandy: the top of her tree Ugh, sure I guess! SpongeBob: Ok, I will. to open it but fails Ok, warm up. One two three...to open it up again but fails Ok, push-ups! some push ups, tries to open up the box but fails again Ok, box...I didn't want to do this...But you left me no choice. goes off screen and runs back on screen with a Jousting Stick, it hits the box but flings SpongeBob all around Sandy's Treedome SpongeBob: ARGHH!! OW!! OO!! a part of Sandy's Tree that is hanging out Crotch Eek...next to Sandy's Running Cage Argh...at the Running Cage That's it, I should exercise in here. That's what Sandy does. I'll give it a try! to run around the Cage Hey! This is pretty good! scene goes back behind the tree where Patrick is looking at it still Patrick: 17...14...12...19...20! Ready or not here I-! I forget the rest...I'm coming to find you SpongeBob! around the Treedome Are you in here?! off the top of the box Hm...He must be somewhere in here. Few Moments Later.... scene goes to Patrick looking under Sandy's Bed, Cloning Machine and Carpet Patrick: SpongeBob?! SPONGEBOB?! COME OUT BUDDY!! Few Moments Later he is in Sandy's Treedome lifting up the picnic table which Squidward is reading a book at SpongeBob?! SpongeBob! SpongeBoooooooob! Squidward: Will you be quiet?! I'm trying to read! He's on the spinning wheel exercising. Alright?! Patrick: Be quiet Squidward, I need to find him...SpongeBob on Spinning Wheel Hey, he's on the spinning wheel! Squidward: Wow, another astonishing discovery made by Patrick DunderHead SeaStar. Bravo. dives onto SpongeBob who is still on the spinning wheel. The bars that hold the wheel up start to break SpongeBob: Oof! Patrick! What are you doing here?! The wheel can't handle us both! Patrick: I find you silly! Also, of course it can. You really need to learn about proper psychics. Like my psychics teacher once said to me...Patrick, give up before you try. Wheel snaps and starts to roll around Wait, no that was my Science Teacher...Well... SpongeBob: Spun Around PATRICK!! JUMP OFF AND STOP THIS THING!! Patrick: SpongeBob, I'd like it if I wasn't interrupted now...Where are you? above him to see SpongeBob Oh...to spin around the wheel as well scene goes to Sandy walking up to the picnic table that Squidward is sat at, he's reading his book still Sandy: Hey, Squidward...Where's SpongeBob and Patrick? Squidward: Doing something idiotic probably. Last time I checked, they were on the spinning wheel. Sandy: But, that spinning wheel wouldn't be able to hold the two of the-...Oh come on. the spinning wheel smashing the glass in Sandy's Treedome Sigh presses a metal panel that is wrapped around her arm causing her suit to come out of it. Then she presses the acorn symbol on her suit making her Fish Dome come up around her head Squidward: Well, what did I tell you?...Something idiotic... rolls over to Sandy and stops there Patrick: Hey Sandy. You've got a little hole in your TreeDome...You probably should get that looked a-... Sandy: Patrick, drop the act. I know you wrecked my dome. You are the biggest idiot I know! How can you be that stupid?! Patrick: Ah, that's what my Psychics Teacher told me! I remember it clearly now! Sandy: Well, I guess we can't stay here until it's fixed. In the meanwhile we're going to have to find somewhere else to stay. SpongeBob: I heard New Kelp City wasn't that bad anymore. Let's check out some hotels over there. scene goes to SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward all in Squidward's boat riding down the streets of New Kelp City Sandy: And...That's it. No hotels we can stay in. They're all booked up fully.... SpongeBob: I guess we could always go to a camp. Squidward: Not after the camp experiences I've had in the past, they were mostly a bunch of kids poking fun at me. And poking my nose with sticks... Patrick: Strangely enough I've always wanted to poke your nose with a stick. I mean, that thing is HUGE! Squidward: That's it, I've had enough! Get out of my boat! Except for you Sandy, you can stay in but...I have never been so annoyed at these two! Sandy: If SpongeBob's going I'm going. Squidward: Ok, SpongeBob, Patrick...You can stay in...I just don't know where else we can go, everywhere is booked. I guess we could always enter a Game Show... SpongeBob: No, no...That's already been done on a Spin-Off. And anyways, I've never really fancied those things. Sandy: The camp idea isn't that bad, I mean. Not all camps have kids poking noses at them. Some camps are restricted to adults only. Squidward: And would these camps be relaxation camps? Sandy: Actually, there's a lot of those types of camps around here. Not every single camp is a catastrophe. Some can be nice and relaxi-... Squidward: We're at the StayInn.Inc HQ. This is where you can check out all the local camps. I saw it on Google Maps whilst looking for hotels on my MyPhone. Sandy, Patrick and SpongeBob walk into the StayInn.Inc HQ and walk up to the main desk Lisa: Well hello there, welcome to the StayInn.Inc...I'm Lisa, how may I help you today? Squidward: We're just here to check out all of New Kelp City's Camps. Where would we go for that? Lisa: Oh, just down the corridor on your right. Have a nice day sir and I hope you find the camp you're looking for. scene goes to The Camp room where Squidward, Sandy, Patrick and SpongeBob are looking at different camp images SpongeBob: Oh, here's one! Camp Crystal Lake, it sounds like it could be nice. Squidward: ....That's not a real camp! off the Lake sticker to reveal "Camp Crystal Meth" Oh Neptune... SpongeBob: Hey, what about that one?! Squidward: That's a camp for nude people...I'm not going to a nude camp! People like that are just weird... Patrick: Hypocrite...You wear no pants but when other people do it they're weird? Pfft. Squidward: These are pants, they just happen to look like my skin...Ok? Sheesh... Peterson walks up to them with Susan at the side of him Nat Peterson: Hello there sir, I'm Nat Peterson. I work for the camp of The Chosen One. Here we worship our God. It's peaceful, relaxing and has an art class and music class just for music and art lovers. And that isn't all. Squidward: Art and Music Classes? Nat Peterson: We have a Karate Class, a Snail and Worm Park, a...Candy Store for the chubby one and...Lots more. Squidward: I think we've found our camp. scene goes to Squidward in a wooden cabin taking a bunch of his belongings out of a suitcase Squidward: Ah, this place is the best. knock is at the door, Squidward answers it to see Nat Peterson there Nat Peterson: Hello there brother, I just want to tell you who your roommate will be whilst you're here. Squidward: Who is it? Nat Peterson: His name is SpongeBob.... Squidward: Oh....Yay.... Nat Peterson: -Ross... Squidward: Wait, SpongeBobRoss? W-Wow....Isn't that the famous Sponge Artist? I love his artistic defections of mountains and trees... SpongeBobRoss: Yes, I am SpongeBobRoss, um...Let's just improve on one of your pictures. a Paint Brush What is this? A thick brush? Um, no...an eyelash and puts it onto a unfinished paint brush Ah, that's better. Squidward: Few Moments Later... That's just mountains and trees again though...Not me... SpongeBobRoss: Actually, it is a deprecation of Aquatic Life and the Squidward Tentacles that lives inside all of us. A lovely, detailed mountain of happiness and regret. Mostly regret though... Nat Peterson: Enjoy...Brother. And, I hope you go to our lessons on art and music. the door Sings The Chosen One is great, Neptune is Hate. The Chosen One is Great, Neptune is Hate. scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy unpacking a bunch of items in their wooden cabin SpongeBob: So, I haven't been to camp for a while, Sandy...How long has it been since you have gone to camp? Sandy: I didn't go to camp, I went to survival expertise class, they put you in cages with Sea Bears. SpongeBob: Oh...That must have been hard and brutal...I would've hated it... Sandy: Actually, I loved it. I was the one that made my parents send me there. I did also go to science camp. SpongeBob: I went to Camp Weenie Butts and Bubble Blowing Camp... Sandy: Sometimes I wonder how we are friends, we have so many things that are different and it somehow seems that we belong together... SpongeBob: Like Salty Sea Chips and Krabby Patties. So different but are brilliant together....So, what were we talking about again? Oh yes, Krabby Patties... Sandy: Um, how about we talk about something unrelated to your "amazing" job at the Krusty Krab...I mean, some proper conversations. SpongeBob: Like how me and Patrick went Jellyfishing the other day in the wrong field? That's a conversation starter... Sandy: No, I mean like...Am I the only one who had a weird feeling when entering this camp? Like, something bad is in this camp? SpongeBob: It might've just have been Patrick breathing on you from the back seat...He does that... Sandy: SpongeBob, I have a helmet on...It wasn't Patrick that gave me the chills...Also, that Nat guy is strange...Don't you think? SpongeBob: He's cleaned up his Red Mist addiction, I think we should be proud of that...Don't you think? Sandy: Eh, I just think there's something strange going on here. And, if there is....I'm going to get to the bottom of it. SpongeBob: The Bikini Bottom of it...some sunglasses out of his suitcase and puts them on YEAHH!! beats a drum to carry on the next part of the music scene goes to Squidward and Nat Peterson in the Music Class of the camp. Squidward and a bunch of other people are sitting around the place Nat Peterson: So, I'm guessing every single one of you has played an instrument, am I correct? Patrick: Crowd My friend classes Mayonnaise to not be an instrument, is he correct with that?... Nat Peterson: Yes, yes he is... Patrick: Ha! Proved you wrong Squidward. Mayonnaise is the best instrument! Woo! So long class, so long! Woo! up off the floor and runs out of the room Nat Peterson: Well...I do not like to judge people in this camp since we are all related but, I don't think he had the highest IQ. Squidward: So, can we get on with the lesson now? Nat Peterson: Sure thing! So, today...We have legendary Clarinet Playing Squid in today, Kelpy G. legendary clarinet player Kelpy G walks into the room and starts to play on his clarinet Kelpy G: Oooh, the chosen one...He's the best person in the sea...Oh, he loves everyone, you, and you and even me...Oh, the chosen one...He's the best...He makes King Neptune look like a pest... Squidward: Signal goes into his brain Oh, yes! He's the chosen one! Oh, yes he's number one! He's the best darn person in the whole deep blue sea! He loves you, he me we're his happy family! We all love the...Chosen One! Yeah! Yeah! Woo! BO-HOo-Hoo-Hoo-Ye-Yeah!! Nat Peterson: The newcomer has been taken, now just to take the rest of them. This shouldn't be so hard... next day.... scene goes to SpongeBob on the top bunk bed whilst Sandy is on the bottom one, a bedside alarm is going off and SpongeBob rolls over to stop it only to fall onto the floor below him SpongeBob: Ow! I'm up! I'm up! grabs the Alarm and puts it into a glass of water that is on a table to stop it Ok, time to go to work! Sandy: up SpongeBob, what are you doing up so early in the morning? SpongeBob: It's time to go to work Sandy, Toothbrush gotta cook up some patties with my spatula... Sandy: SpongeBob, you don't have work...We're at a camp. Also, that's not a spatula...That's a toothbrush. SpongeBob: Wha? Oh yeah. toothbrush into the toothbrush container behind him What should I do then? I want to be early for something, I hate being late. Sandy: Maybe it's lunch or something? I don't know.... SpongeBob: Ok then! I'm ready! into the wooden door Ow, I'm really tired today...Real tired. up the door and runs out of the cabin scene goes to Susan (Fish) handing out leaflets to SpongeBob and Patrick SpongeBob: So, what are these? Leaflets to some kind of show? Susan: It's our show to worship The Chosen One, we love The Chosen One. SpongeBob: Ok, I'm hearing a bunch about this chosen one...What's this guy all about? Susan: Oh, sir. You don't know what The Chosen One is about? You really need to attend this show, bring your Squirrel friend along with you. SpongeBob: Actually, she's taking a nap so it'll just be me and Patrick. But, if it's good. We'll bring her along next time. scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick in front of "The Church of The Chosen One" which is on the camp grounds Patrick: Pfft, this thing looks nothing like it did on the leaflet. SpongeBob a Water Park on a Leaflet SpongeBob: Patrick, that's a Leaflet for William's Wet Wild Water Park that you picked up on the way to the camp. This is the leaflet. Patrick the real leaflet Patrick: Ohh...I thought this place had a water park. I even brought my Turtle Floater Seat and Penguin Floater Seat... scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick inside of the church. Nat Peterson steps up in front of everyone Nat Peterson: Hello there brothers, I am Nat Peterson. One of the admins and upper classes of this camp. Today we will be telling you about the Ch-...Snores Loudly The Cho-...Snores Loudly The Chos-! snores loudly The Chose-! Continues to Snore Loudly THE CHOSEN ONE!! Patrick: Hey, wha? Has it started? Boring! Get on with the movie! Nat Peterson: Sir, this is a play of who The Chosen One is... Not a movie. So.... Patrick: Psst, SpongeBob? Who's the bad guy?.... SpongeBob: I don't know, but that Nat guy does look pretty suspicious. I think he's cheating on that book shelve's wife. Patrick: Woah, don't give away the whole plot SpongeBob. I mean, sheesh...Spoiler Alert? Nat Peterson: SECURITY!! PLEASE ESCORT THIS NONE WORSHIPPER OUT!! NOW!! security grab Patrick and take him out of the church So...As you can see, us admins are laid back. Calm, and nice... Couple of Minutes Later... Nat Peterson: So, who is The Chosen One? Well, it all goes back to the start of 2015. A User Named Trevis joined a small website Wikia. It wasn't the most known but it did have a community. This Trevis used his dazzling looks to start a mini worshipping club for himself. Then it grew, and grew...And they soon purchased a camp, this very one...And now it's a huge community. Oh, and did I mention that he's a professional fry cook and jellyfisher? SpongeBob: Mind Pro-Professional Fry Cook and Jellyfisher? Oh my...of mind... I LOVE THE CHOSEN ONE!! Few Days Later... scene goes to SpongeBob taking a signed poster of Nicolas Cage off the cabin's wooden wall SpongeBob: I'm sorry, but the Chosen One needs to be there now. He is the best kind of human. Sandy: SpongeBob, I have multiple questions. Why do you have a signed poster of Nicolas Cage and what's so great about this Chosen One? SpongeBob: The Chosen One goes back many years in an ancient prophecy created in about Early 2015...He is great at everything, and is mostly known for his dazzling looks and powers! Sandy: He's a fake God SpongeBob, Camps always come up with some new God to worship. They're usually all fakes. SpongeBob: This one is not fake! Oh, and the Nicolas Cage thing is something I won on EBay...It was cheap because it was made at the premier of Ghost Rider and ooh. That film was very unpopular. Sandy: Ah...Also, he is fake. I 100% you that he is fake. SpongeBob: Sandy, I don't like your attitude towards The Chosen One! Who is better at fighting in this cabin? Me! Who has the higher authority? Me! Now, get out or else-! scene goes to the outside of the cabin where Sandy kicks SpongeBob out of the front door SpongeBob: You'll see Sandy! You'll see! scene goes to Sandy packing up her suitcase, grabbing Gary and rushing around the cabin Sandy: That's it, that isn't the SpongeBob I know! It's time to get him back! scene goes to Tom sitting next to Patrick in a Lunch Room. Sandy runs into it and runs up to Patrick Sandy: Patrick, we need to go. We'll take SpongeBob and Squidward with us, ok? Tom: Why would you want to leave this camp? The Chosen One is great. Patrick: He sure is! Sandy: Not you too Patrick! Patrick: to Sandy Hey, do you know who this Chosen One guy is? He sounds like he's a big shot here... Sandy: Follow me and I'll explain on the way! scene goes to Sandy and Patrick behind a rock just out of camp grounds where SpongeBob and Squidward are taking to each other Patrick: How will we get them to come with us? Sandy: Simple, we need to knock them out to get them into the boat. Patrick: Good plan, and to knock them out we need to get invisibility potions and capes, get some fake moustaches if we turn visible again and then knock em' out. Sandy: Well, that is a very good and action movie way of doing of it but...boomerang in front of her and it hits SpongeBob and Squidward, causing them both to fall unconscious We could just do that. Patrick: I liked my way better... walks up to SpongeBob and Squidward and looks around. Sandy: The coast is clear, I'll grab the keys and start up the car and you can grab them both and put them in the car. looks for the keys in Squidward's Clothes Pockets Patrick: Well? Sandy: The keys are gone...But where can they b-? Nat Peterson: out from behind a huge rock I thought you'd do something like this, I was planning on hiding behind a tree and then walking out but that was too Scarce....I planned you would do something like this. So I made Squidward give me his boat keys which are in my coat pocket now! Sandy: I just defeated two main characters with a boomerang, what's saying I can't defeat a Secondary Character easier? Nat Peterson: Because I have...THIS!! a boomerang Patrick: Gasp A BOOMERANG!! HIDE!! throws the boomerang and Sandy steps back a bit and pulls Patrick with her, the boomerang then comes back over to Nat and knocks him out. Sandy: Um, yeah...Always learn how to catch a boomerang...A very, very important lesson. Now, time to grab those keys. Patrick: Woah, woah, woah...Isn't there usually something else that happens to make the episode even longer? Sandy: What do you-? coat blows away and lands onto the bell of the Church of The Chosen One You had to remind us...Didn't you? Patrick: Sorry... Sandy: Patrick, you come with me. Make it so these uncurious sea critters don't look so, unconscious too... Patrick: Sure thing! the unconscious characters, puts them inside of Squidward's Boat and puts sunglasses on them And just in case! a mini radio speaker into SpongeBob's Body Done! scene goes to Sandy and Patrick sneaking into The Church of The Chosen One, no one is inside Sandy: We need to get up to the bell which is 1 very tall floor up...Alright? Patrick: Got it. Sandy: Good. Patrick: Good. Sandy: Good? Patrick: Good. Sandy: Good.... Patrick: BAD. Sandy: Bad? Patrick: Ha! I made you say the opposite! I win! Woo! Sandy: Really Patrick?... climbs up some ladders with Patrick to get to a wooden platform at the top of the church. Patrick: Awww, there's a huge gap between this platform and the bell... Sandy: And the only way to get across would be by jumping onto the chandelier and then go to the bell room...But luckily, we can just go down and move the ladde-.... bunch of fish rush into the church and prepare for it to start. Sandy: Crap. Well, across the chandelier it is... walks across the chandelier and grabs the keys from out of the coat which was stuck in the bell. Sandy: Well, that was easy. is still standing on the chandelier, the rope holding it up starts to rip, the chandelier then smashes to the ground in the middle of the Church Patrick: H-Hi... huge buff security guard who is in the room looks up to see Sandy with the boat keys and then looks at Patrick. Security Guard: THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE THE CAMP!! GET THEM!! climbs up the ladders, picks them up and throws them out of a window. Patrick: Ha! How are you gonna get me up here!? Security Guard: Camp Members, form a ladder! Bunch of the fish form a ladder and the Guard climbs up it. That's how. Now come here! Patrick: Sandy! Help! grabs Patrick with her lasso and pulls him over to the bell. Patrick's head bashes onto it causing it to go off. Patrick: Ouch....only tooth falls out. Thanks Sandy. Sandy: Patrick, you really need to lose some weight... Patrick: I DON'T TELL YOU HOW TO LIVE YOUR LIFE!! grabs Patrick and jumps out of a window. They start to head towards the boat. the fish walks up to Squidward's Boat. Tom: Hey SpongeBob, how's it going? who is running from the Security Guard with Sandy hears Tom over a small device he is holding. He presses a red button on the device Walkie-Talkie/Radio: of SpongeBob to Speech Voice Just Chillin'. The Chosen Onesie is the bestie. Tom: Haha, couldn't have put it better myself brother Bob. to walk away Wait a moment...back up to the boat. Are those new sunglasses?! I think I have those in blue....Or maybe red...Or maybe yellow...Or-... and Patrick jump into Squidward's Boat, throw Nat out, strap on their seat belts and start up the boat. Tom: I think it might be green...Or blue, oh...Yeah, I already said blue. Wait a moment, escapers! boat sets off and blows a bunch of dust into his face MY EYES!! scene goes to Mr. Krabs fighting off a bunch of sea rats with a table whilst standing on a table in The Krusty Krab dining room Mr. Krabs: Stand back! BACK!! Sea Rat rips Mr. Krab's millionth dollar off his pants HEY!! That's it! No one messes with me Millionth Dollar and gets away with it! Krabs runs into his office, opens up his desk chest and pulls out a baseball bat. He then runs into the dining room and smacks the sea rats out of The Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: AND DON'T COME BACK IN!! You disgusting creatures! the front doors Phew...Sea Rats run away and run back into town Sandy: up to the Krusty Krab with Patrick who is holding SpongeBob and Squidward. Eugene, let us in! Mr. Krabs: Sandy? Patrick? Um, ok...the front doors, Sandy and Patrick come in and he locks the front doors again So, what brings you here? Sandy: SpongeBob and Squidward have been brainwashed to worship The Chosen One... Mr. Krabs: Gah, The Chosen One...I hate him. He's a bunch of baloney fish paste. Sandy: How do you know about him? Mr. Krabs: He's on the news, he's in the newspapers, he's even made Plankton try to start up his own religion. scene goes to Plankton in The Chosen One camp on top of a small box. Plankton: I am your new God, Sheldon J. Plankton! You will obey me! YOU WILL OBEY ME!! Mwahahahahahaha! walks past Plankton who sounds really squeaky compared to him Tom: Ew, a weird squeaky bug...The Chosen One would not like that. Plankton into a close by bin away an Hour Later in The Krusty Krab... and Squidward wake up in the Kitchen of The Krusty Krab, they are tied to chairs and Sandy, Patrick and Mr. Krabs are standing over them SpongeBob: Argh, Sandy...Patrick?... Patrick: WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO ASK QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!! SpongeBob SpongeBob: OW! Why are we here?! Why did you do that?! Patrick: WHAT DID I JUST SA-?! ready to smack SpongeBob again Sandy: Patrick, how about you wait in the Dining Room whilst we do the speaking...? Patrick: Ok...out of the kitchen and walks into the dining room SpongeBob: Sandy! What are we doing in The Krusty Krab!? Why did you knock us out?! Sandy: SpongeBob, The Chosen One isn't real. And I think you need to see something. puts a map down onto the grill (Which isn't on) Sandy: The Chosen One is planning on destroying every town and city in the sea to build The Chosen One's World. SpongeBob: And?...He's much better than that pants god Neptune. Sandy: That means no more Krusty Krab, no more Conch Street, no more Glove Universe...No more ANYTHING. SpongeBob: Pfft, who cares about The Krusty Krab when you have The Chosen One? Mr. Krabs: Just for that, I'm lowering your pay check when this thing is over. Sandy: Are you sure you don't care about The Krusty Krab? With your spatula and those Krabby Patties...Tasty, juicy, scrumptious, warm, steamy goodness. SpongeBob: Mmm...Krabby Patties....to smile Sandy: And those 100% all-secret patty, secretly assembled with undersea cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato, onion, all secretly steamed between two fluffy seaweed-sea buns.... SpongeBob: Mmm...Lettuce...Tomato....Onion...Pickles...Cheese...NO! I will not let him destroy Bikini Bottom or The Krusty Krab! My name is SpongeBob SquarePants and I'm a Fry Cook! a toothbrush from his pocket. Sandy: SpongeBob, that's a toothbrush again... SpongeBob: Oh...Yeah... cuts SpongeBob out of the chair and then walks over to Squidward who is also tied up Sandy: You've been quiet, haven't you? Squidward: Be Quiet! I won't talk. You may have tricked SpongeBob into being with you! But you can't trick me! I listen to public radio. Sandy: Oh...Really? Eugene, what does he love more than anything? Mr. Krabs: Just put this up to his face. Sandy a mirror Squidward: HA! A mirror?? You think you're gonna win me back with a mirror?! Nice try! But that's never going to-! puts the mirror up to his face Wow, I do look handsome. I'm-I'm a God of looks! Not that Chosen One! Squidward is back. Sandy: Well, now we have you back to normal. It's time to expose this Chosen One for who he really is. SpongeBob: YEAH!! Peterson and two buff security guards bash down the kitchen door. One security guard is holding Patrick up by the back of his shorts Patrick: RUN!! Run! Don't let them get you! Nat Peterson: Be quiet Starfish, there's a dumpster blocking the back exit and they can't escape. Mr. Krabs: HOW DID YOU GET IN?!?! Nat Peterson: We smashed down the front doors. Now, you're coming with us. Mr. Krabs: Wait, this a big misunderstanding. We're all just trying to summon The Chosen One... Nat Peterson: He can't be summoned. Mr. Krabs: ....The Chosen One's Worm? Heh... Nat Peterson: He didn't have a worm, he had a snail. Now, let's go back to the camp sha'll we? scene goes to Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and SpongeBob being pushed out of a boat by Nat Peterson Sandy: You can't do this! We'll escape! Nat Peterson: Oh, will you now? Security, come out of the clown car in a comedic way. huge buff security guards walk out of a small pink car and then grab all of the characters except for Nat. Squidward: HEY! Put me down! This is illegal. Nat Peterson: Ha, not on the camp grounds it isn't. We're gonna burn you alive as a sacrifice. So, have fun. Squidward: You're gonna do what!? Nat Peterson: I'll add Calamari to the menu, how about that? guards strap the characters to metal poles So long. I'm gonna get some matches. and The Two Buff Security Guards walk away Squidward: Great, we're gonna die. SpongeBob: Hey, at least it wasn't my fault and I didn't cause your death. Where's the 10 dollars you promised to give me for me not being the cause of your death? Squidward: Sigh SpongeBob 10 Dollars What are you all looking at? I bet him 10 Dollars that he would be the cause of my death a few weeks back. I didn't know I was actually gonna DIE! Sandy: Patrick, you can just chew out of the rope with your tooth, right? Patrick: Nope. It fell out when I hit the bell. Doesn't that mean The Tooth Fairy is gonna come? Squidward: Patrick, The Tooth Fairy isn't real. Also, my last words to you will be YOU ARE AN IDIOT PATRICK!! Patrick: Heh, let me do some last words. What are you looking at? Punk. Squidward: First of, terrible last words...Second of, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A GAME!! Patrick: I didn't know we were playing scream at the top of the lungs. I love that game! Let me try! Squidward: Please don't...! Plankton: Hey there, pals. the ground holding a pocket knife Looks like you're in a little bit of trouble... SpongeBob: Plankton!? Plankton: Hey, look what I have. I have a pocket knife. It'd be real useful to cut you out of those ropes with... SpongeBob: Plankton! You have to cut us out! We don't want to burn! Plankton: Oh, I will cut you out. Under one condition, you give me the secret formula. presses a button on the pocket knife Pocket Knife: Dun, Dun, DUUUUN. SpongeBob: Gasp NEVER!! Mr. Krabs: Yes, you can have the formula. Plankton: Wait a moment, what? Mr. Krabs: You can have the secret formula, I mean...A formula is a formula. I don't want to DIE just because of it. Plankton: Wow, I didn't plan that through properly. I thought there would be some intense discussion going around...Wow, well...Time to cut you out then... cuts the ropes and the characters go free SpongeBob: Thanks Plankton...I just can't believe you've won. Plankton: I guess I sort of have...WOO! YEAH!! WOOHOO! Go Plankton! Go Plankton! SpongeBob: Where did you even get the pocket knife? Plankton: From that Nat guy. I stole it from his belt. Speaking of that Nat guy, he's coming back with some matches to light you guys on fire. Also, the two buff dudes are there so...You're all on your own! Bye! Away SpongeBob: We need to hide! Before it's too late! Nat Peterson: Yeah, it's too late. up to the characters Why? Why do you think you can escape? You're just idiots. Morons. Useless pieces of garbage... SpongeBob: Look! We will keep escaping! You can't stop us! We're going to win! Nat Peterson: out a megaphone Campers! Block these traitors inside of a circle! Campers and Religionists block him and the SpongeBob Characters in a circle How will you escape this? Sandy: to SpongeBob SpongeBob, what if these people saw who they were actually worshipping? SpongeBob: Huh? Sandy: Hey, Peterson! Take this! at Nat and lands behind him Nat Peterson: You missed me, moron. Guards, get her! Sandy: Oh, I didn't miss. a device in her hand which has a big red button on the button I got what I wanted... Nat Peterson: Hey! That thing could be dangerous! We've never actually used it! Huge hole starts to open up in the ground and the ground starts to shake Nat Peterson: Guards! Get her! She's trying to kill us all...!! kicks Nat into the hole, Nat lands onto a huge glass bowl which is coming up from the ground. glass bowl finally reaches the middle of the grounds revealing a Anchovy in a red shirt sitting at a computer desk. Fish in Crowd: WHAT THE!? Nat Peterson: Wait a moment, The Chosen One!? But you're...You're just a normal average guy... Anchovy: Wait, let me explain. I-...I...I just wanted to have people to like me. After all, I am a speaking Anchovy. Sandy: Ha, you aren't so strong now, are you Chosen One? Anchovy: Nat! Get her! And take her friends as well...!! of the buff guards smashes open the glass bowl which was filled with water and grabs the Anchovy Anchovy: Wait, what are you gonna do with me!? Argh!! Few Minutes Later... Anchovy is being pushed into the back of a police van by two Police Fish SpongeBob: Well, alls well that ends well. Sandy: Finally, we can relax and have a good time. Mr. Krabs: Yeah, who wants to go to The Krusty Krab and eat some Patties!? Patrick: Krabby Patties are on Squidward...!! Squidward: Excuse me, what? Plankton: Uhm, aren't you forgetting something? Our deal, remember? Mr. Krabs: Gulp Oh yeah...Look, isn't there any other way? Plankton: Let me see...NO! My life long dream has been to get that formula ever since you made it and betrayed me! Mr. Krabs: Well, I guess you're right. It's a deal, and a deal is a deal...So...I'll give it to you. Plankton the Formula which is in a bottle Plankton: This, this is it...drops from his eye I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Oh baby, this is beautiful. scene goes to Plankton entering The Chum Bucket later that night. Plankton: Ooh, Karen! Guess who got The Secret Formula! I did. Because I'm Sheldon and I'm great, yeah! Karen: Heh, Sheldon... Plankton: Whatever, I thought you would be proud but...Of course you're not. You just take the barnacles out of my name. up the formula This is it. Karen: Oh brother... Plankton: up the paper Out "Nice Try Plankton"!? WHAT!? CURSE YOU KRABS!! CURSE YOU!! END Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Cosmobo Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts